


In a Better Place (Getting Better Head)

by fratboyryan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyryan/pseuds/fratboyryan
Summary: As a good chapter president, Evan's got to deal with any and all issues in his house. When Ryan keeps trying to blow Steven, Evan's got to step in.





	In a Better Place (Getting Better Head)

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to Nina @bergarass on tumblr for reminding me how fucking HOT Evan is. This is written for @rarebuzzships New Ship November. I hope y'all get into the supremacy of Buzzfeed asians, because they're all hot as fuck. 
> 
> This isn't really relevant to the plot, but Alpha Sigma is a coed (but historically male) Greek that focuses on Asian solidarity. It's not real, but sororities like it do, so fuck ya'll I can have my sexy asian frat.

Evan’s not judging, he’s really not. Ryan can do whatever he wants, he’s his own person. Evan doesn’t have any control over him, or what he chooses to do in his spare time. However, as the chapter president of Alpha Sigma, he has to stop Ryan from tormenting Steven.

If that means ushering him into his office the second he gets home from a meeting, so be it. He needs to sort this out so he doesn’t keep getting worried phone calls from Steven and his friend Andrew.

“Ryan,” Evan says, closing the door behind them and offering Ryan a seat, “you need to stop trying to suck Steven’s dick.”  
“I…” Ryan starts, craning his head to watch Evan walk back from the door and to his own seat behind his desk.  
“Ryan, I’m not trying to slut shame you. I hope you don’t think that. Feel free to do whatever you like, but Steven’s never going to be okay with you just trying to suck his dick, and he keeps calling me about it,” Evan sighs. He takes off his jacket and slings it over the back of his chair, sitting down in it so he can stare at Ryan on his own level. “Why are you so determined to try, anyway? This is the third time you’ve tried, he’s not gonna do it, man.”  
“I, I thought…”  
“What did you think, Bergara?”  
“I thought, y’know, I guess I’d be accepted better if I, uh…”

Evan’s genuinely worried now. He loosens his tie (and doesn’t notice how Ryan licks his lips and focuses in on that) and leans forward, hoping he can help assure Ryan.

“Ryan, if you’ve been having problems with any of our brothers, you need to come to me, okay? I thought your relationship with Steven was one of rivalry, but if you’re having serious problem with him then you _have_ to let me know. As chapter president, my role is to take care of you.”  
“No!” Ryan protests, “no, it’s not like that. You guys are all great, I… okay. Uh.”

This time, Evan doesn’t miss the way Ryan’s eyes flick down to Evan’s hands, and then run back up Evan’s body. Evan pops out a cufflink and rolls his sleeve up his arm, and Ryan’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

“I see,” Evan says, standing up and walking around his desk, leaning against it so close to Ryan that Ryan’s arm is brushing against Evan’s thigh. Ryan pulls his arm back like he’s been burned. “Look at me, Ryan.”

Ryan takes a moment to breathe, lick his lips, and he slowly turns his face up to get a good look at Evan. His eyes are dark and hungry, and everything becomes clear.

“If you promise this is the last time, Ryan,” Evan tells him, uncuffing and rolling up his other shirtsleeve, “I’ll take care of you.”  
“The last time for what?” Ryan asks, and then looks like he immediately regrets asking the question entirely.  
“The last time you worry Steven, okay?” Evan replies, taking Ryan’s chin in his hand.  
Ryan swallows, blinks twice, and then nods. “I promise, Evan.”  
“Let me know if I’m wrong, because I want to help you, Ryan. I think you’re craving submission, but looking for it in the wrong places. Am I correct?”  
Ryan swallows and nods, and that makes Evan click his tongue.  
“Use your words, Ryan.”  
“You’re correct,” he whispers, hoarsely, and then adds a “sir,” like he can slip it in and pretend that Evan won’t notice.

Of course, Evan notices, he’s never gotten an A- in his life.

Evan strokes Ryan’s cheek with his thumb, pushing Ryan’s stubble against the grain. Ryan’s eyes close and he takes a deep breath through his nose, like he’s trying to commit this moment to memory. Ryan really doesn’t need to do that: Evan’s a generous guy. He’s going to do this more than once.

“Ryan, you’re going to have to improve your communication skills. I can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask.”  
“Please,” Ryan whimpers, and grips the armrests of the chair more tightly, “anything.”  
“You must be more specific than that, Ryan.”  
Ryan’s nostrils flare, “I want to suck you off, sir,” he says, and that’s enough for Evan right now.  
“Would you like to get on your knees?” Evan asks, and Ryan’s out of his chair before Evan can even finish. “Use the seat cushion, Ryan, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Ryan turns to get the cushion, and sneakily presses the heel of his palm against his dick, like Evan wouldn’t notice it. When he’s settled, looking up at Evan with want and hope in his eyes, Evan can only smile. Evan only wants to give Ryan what he wants. For the sake of Alpha Sigma. Obviously.

“If you want to jerk off, you can, Ryan. I don’t have any rules you don’t want to obey. Is that okay?”  
“Y-yes, sir,” Ryan stammers, still holding his hands in fists on his knees.

Folded up beneath Evan, he looks small, even as he fills out that soft gray hoodie and sweatpants. Evan knows Ryan, knows how he’s aggressive and a bit angry and needs to insert himself into every situation he’s barely relevant in. He’s also nervous, he’s greedy, and he’s proud. He doesn’t know how to ask for things he wants, because he’s too anxious about rejection and worried he’ll be seen as selfish.

A chapter president’s role is to help everyone in his house. If this is how Evan can best help Ryan, well… He’s just being a good president.

Evan runs his hand through Ryan’s hair, stroking it slowly. It’s thick with product, the same amount of pastes and gels that half the fucking frat uses. The strong hold-mousses that have to keep thick Asian hair coiffed in place aren’t very good for soft petting, but Evan gives it a little bit of a go. Ryan seems to like it, but Evan wonders if Ryan wishes Evan would grab it.

“Can I blow you now, sir?” Ryan asks, shuffling a little forward to get even closer to Evan.  
“Whenever you’re ready.”

Evan doesn’t even finish speaking before Ryan dives in, unbuttoning Evan’s slacks and taking his cock out. Evan’s a bit hard already, because he’s a human man and Ryan on his knees begging to suck you off is something that Evan would bet few men aren’t into.

Evan’s not ashamed of himself. He’s heard all the “Asian men have needle dicks” comments, but he’s never really understood the stereotype. According to personal experience, he really doesn’t have anything to worry about.

The way Ryan dives in is a little ego-boosting, he’s not gonna lie. Ryan leans in immediately, eyes closing as he runs his tongue from base to tip. Ryan’s holding him in one hand, and fondling his balls in the other, and Evan’s growing harder. He can’t help wanting this. Ryan leans in to lick him again, and then takes the tip into his mouth. He’s got some surreal skills of multi-tasking, because Ryan’s lightly jacking Evan off, sucking his dick, and playing with his balls, all in harmony. Evan understands why half the frat has fucked Ryan’s mouth, because he’s fucking amazing at it. It’s some Malcom Gladwell Tipping Point bullshit, where he’s getting in his ten thousand blowjob hours.

It’s really hard to not move at all, to let Ryan do what he’s comfortable with, to work his magic. Evan’s disappointed when Ryan pulls off, but when he says “please move, sir,” and dives back in with equal intensity, Evan’s okay with it.

Ryan knows exactly what he looks like. He knows how hot he is, and his hand goes from Evan’s balls to pull his cock out of his sweatpants so he can jerk himself off at the same time. Ryan sucks dick like he wants to see Evan lose his mind, like he finds nothing hotter than getting Evan off. His dedication is so fucking attractive.

Evan’s hand can’t help but press down a little harder as he moves his hips, and Ryan _moans_ around his cock. Mother of fuck.

Ryan doesn’t try to take all of Evan in at once, like so many girls have tried and failed to, but rather is able to move his mouth in perfect sync with the hand that’s jacking Evan off, and it’s so fucking good that Evan feels himself losing composure.

He can’t look down, because the visual of Ryan’s mouth spread around his cock, the way he opens his eyes and looks up to focus on Evan’s face, how good Evan’s feeling, it’s too much. Evan has to look at the off-white ceiling, eyes tracing the floral motifs so he doesn’t cum after five seconds. He’s got to make this good for Ryan, for the sake of the frat. Definitely for the frat.

“You love this, don’t you, Ryan? You think we don’t talk, that we don’t talk about how much you love sucking dick. Justin told me, Mark told me, Zack told me. Apparently, you suck cock like a champ, you’ll be glad to know. I have to agree. Is that why you joined Alpha Sigma? Just couldn’t keep your hands off cock? Did you need to get fucked so bad you rushed us, Bergara?”

Ryan groans around Evan’s dick, and Evan’s about five seconds away from spilling all over Ryan’s face.

“Want me to come on your face or down your throat?” he asks, and Ryan just shoves forward on Evan’s cock in reply. Guess that’s down the throat, then.

Evan quickens his thrusts a little, moving faster and pressing slightly against the back of Ryan’s throat as he thrusts forward. It flutters around the head of his cock, Ryan’s own hums travelling up Evan’s spine.

His fingers tighten once more, grabbing a fistful of Ryan’s hair involuntarily as he comes down his throat, Ryan swallowing it all expertly. It’s insanely attractive, and when Evan pulls out, his knees are a little weak.

Ryan’s got spit and cum on his lips, and he swipes it away with one hand as he looks up at Evan, jerking himself off and just _staring._ Evan flexes a little, just to show off, and that does it for Ryan. (Evan should’ve known the dude is into muscles, no guy who’s into frat boys fucking his mouth _doesn’t_ have a thing for muscles).

Ryan lifts his trembling hand up to his lips and licks his own cum off his hand, eyes not leaving Evan’s gaze the entire time. Motherfucker. Why was he going after Steven when he could get any other guy in this house to drop his pants for him?

Evan steels himself before he speaks, not wanting to break their little scene with a trembly voice. “How are you feeling, Ryan?”  
“Good, sir,” Ryan replies, and Evan doesn’t miss how his voice sounds a little raw.  
“I’m glad to hear that. Know you can come to me with any other problems, okay Ryan? I’m always here to help you out.”

Evan relaxes his hand, smoothing Ryan’s hair down as best he can and sliding it down Ryan’s face to rest at his chin. Ryan smiles, drawing up at one corner of his mouth, and then the other, and he tucks himself back into his pants and stands up. He moves to go, but Evan grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug before he leaves.

“I mean it, Ryan. I want to make you happy.”  
“Thanks, bro,” Ryan smiles, and the transition from ‘sir’ to ‘bro’ makes Evan feel a little less out of his depth.  
“And if you have other issues with like, the other guys, tell me, okay? If they’re taking advantage of you, or you’re not getting along –“  
Ryan laughs, “it’s not like that, I promise. We’re fine. I’m just a slut.”  
“Well, if you do –“  
“Just let you know, I get it. Your dick’s still out, by the way.”

Evan laughs and pulls back from the hug, giving Ryan’s hair another tousle. “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @fratboyryan


End file.
